The Bitterest Pill
The 12th episode of Season 6. Summary In the shock of death and loss, everyone at Degrassi reels with grief as they try to understand what kind of memorial their friend would have wanted and whether the dead's secrets should be kept secret. Main Plot This episode starts at J.T.'s emotional funeral. In shock over his death, the grief-stricken students plan to throw a memorial at Degrassi to best honor their friend. But even with their friend gone, a secret is still lingering about J.T's feelings about Liberty. Toby must decide if the secret is better left unsaid or if needs to be revealed. Mia, Toby, and Liberty go to J.T.'s locker and then Mia starts to grab everything and puts them in her bag . Liberty and Toby are curious as to why Mia was grabbing everything. Mia then tells Liberty that she basically doesn't care about J.T., that she didn't even shed a tear at his funeral, and she told her what J.T. called her behind her back. Liberty walks away mad. Then Toby grabs everything from Mia's bag and places it back into the locker. Later on, Toby grows closer to Liberty, but Manny tells him to break it off because he knows how J.T felt about Liberty. At the memorial, Mia asks Toby to play the video she wanted to play but then Toby tells Mia that J.T loved Liberty and was going to tell her when he got stabbed. Liberty overhears and allows Mia to play the video. At J.T's memorial Liberty finally breaks down and cries. At the end of the episode Mia, Liberty, and Toby clean out J.T.'s locker together.. Subplot Meanwhile, Ellie tells Jesse about the kiss she shared with Craig. Quotes *Mia: "J.T. died Friday night, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him. You have no idea how difficult this is.: Liberty: "Excuse me, I think I do! I'm just as sad as you are!" Mia: "Really? You could have fooled me. I haven't seen you shed a single tear." Toby: "Mia, stop it!" Mia: "You're a robot, Liberty. A walking, talking computer." *Danny: "If I didn't know any better, I'd think something was going down between you and my sister." Toby: "What? No! That's crazy talk." Danny: "Good, 'cause if not Danny's gonna have to choke a dude. Does Danny have to choke a dude, Toby?" Toby: "Relax, man. We're just friends." *Liberty: "Toby, do you like me?" Toby: "Yeah, a lot actually." Liberty: "Well, I like you too. Problem solved." *Jimmy: "If you're lucky enough to find someone you love, who loves you back, it's a gift. You know what I'm saying." Ellie: "You're a wise man, Jimmy Brooks." Jimmy: "Don't forget good looking." Production Notes Series Continuity *After J.T. Yorke's death in Rock This Town, this episode deals with the aftermath and how it affected the people around him. *After murdering and killing J.T. in the previous episode, Drake Lempkey is arrested and put in jail. *Toby repeats J.T.'s last conversation of him wanting "oatmeal", referring to him still being in love with Liberty. *Ellie tells Jesse about her kiss with Craig in What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2), *The Degrassi vs. Lakehurst rivalry is mentioned while Ellie is questioning Jimmy about possible reasons for why Drake stabbed J.T. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"The Bitterest Pill" ''by The Jam. *In this episode, Toby and Liberty have a very brief relationship. Gallery Libertytoby.png Bitterestpill.jpg Igilkg.png Jhvgklglj.jpg ImagesCAHU0M2B.jpg Kigiu.png tbp1.jpg tbp2.jpg tbp3.jpg tbp4.jpg tbp5.jpg tbp6.jpg Jimmyplusashley.jpg 5765756.jpg 6577.jpg 7657g.jpg 445654.jpg 45645.jpg 6456.jpg 56456.jpg 65465.jpg 3533.jpg 57567.jpg 65653.jpg 46778y.jpg 435.jpg 46456.jpg 57563.jpg 6777.jpg 4346.jpg 564563.jpg 0999.jpg 2345.jpg 5333.jpg 4443.jpg 2223.jpg 2221.jpg 5767.jpg 7777.jpg 6466.jpg Mrs.cooney.png 54543.PNG 5465.PNG 5535.PNG Link *Watch The Bitterest Pill Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Death Category:Funeral Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:College Category:Breakups